Histoires courtes
by Eleawin
Summary: Un recueil d'histoires courtes. Multipairing, Yaoi ou non. R&R ! [Histoire 6] Drabble centré sur Gaara. Mièvrement angsty.
1. KakaIru : Discussion

****

Histoires courtes

Par Eleawin

Note : Bon, j'ai décidé de faire profiter à tout le mondes mes histoires courtes. Elles ne sont pas assez longues pour être posté en tant que fic, mais j'avais tout de même envie de les mettre sur ff.net, histoire d'augmenter le nombre de fics Naruto :p

Ces one-shots sont une sélection de ceux que je poste habituellement sur la ML Yaoi Naruto. 

Laissez moi des commentaires, ce serait gentil ! ^^

****

Histoire courte 1 :

Discussion

" C'est fini, Kakashi. Je t'avais prévenu."

" Iruka, tu ne peux pas. Laisse moi t'expliquer."

" Il n'y a pas d'explication. J'ai vu tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir."

" Écoutes moi. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois."

" Pas ce que je crois ? Toi et Gai... Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Kakashi."

" J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es ma seule raison de vivre. Qu'est ce que je vais faire si tu t'en vas ?"

" Aller voir Gai."

" Mais laisse Gai en dehors de ça !"

" Tu le défends."

" Iruka... Je t'aime."

" Non. Tu dis m'aimer mais c'est faux. Tu n'aime que toi même Kakashi."

" …Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que cela."

" Ah. Peut-être qu'effectivement je te connais mal. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé toute mon enfance avec toi, après tout..."

" Il n'y a rien entre moi et Gai."

" C'est ce que tu dis."

" Je te le jure."

" Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux Kakashi."

" Tu te trompes."

" Qu'importe. Je t'avais laissé une dernière chance et tu ne l'a pas saisie."

" Tu ne m'en a pas laissé le temps."

" Je t'ai laissé tout le temps nécessaire, c'est toi qui ne l'a pas trouvé. Peut-être que si tu en passais moins avec Gai tu l'aurais eu."

" Mais bon sang Iruka ! Gai et moi sommes rivaux !"

" Naruto et Sasuke sont rivaux. Et ils sont ensembles."

" Tu me rends fou."

" C'est une raison pour laquelle tu dois me laisser partir."

" Fou d'amour."

" Je m'en vais Kakashi..."

" Fou de désir..."

" Kakashi."

" Tu ne peux pas t'en aller."

" Ah ? Et donne moi une bonne raison pour que je reste ?"

" Je t'aime."

" Ce n'est pas assez."

" Qu'est ce qui est assez pour toi alors ? Que veux-tu de moi ?"

" Tu le sais tout ça."

" Non. Je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu restes mais ça ne marche pas. Explique moi pourquoi."

" Parce que ce n'est pas assez, tout simplement. Je veux plus que ce que tu peux m'offrir, je veux plus que ton demi-amour, plus que la moitié de ton coeur."

" Mon coeur est tout à toi, entièrement, et tu le sais..."

" Je le croyais aussi à une époque, mais elle est révolue... "

" Laisse moi une chance."

" Tu l'as déjà eu."

" Une autre."

" Non."

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que tu ne sauras pas la saisir cette fois encore. Je ne veux plus perdre mon temps."

" Tu es cruel."

" C'est pour notre bien. Pour le mien. Pour le tien. Peut-être qu'après tout tu ferais mieux de répondre aux avances de Gai si ce n'est pas déjà fait..."

" Mais c'est toi que j'aime."

" Des mots, Kakashi, des mots..."

" Des mots qui viennent du coeur."

" Des mots qui une fois prononcés s'envolent et s'évaporent."

" Tu ne t'en iras pas."

" Ah ? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire pour m'en empêcher ? M'attacher ?"

" Non."

" Alors adieu Kakashi."

" Je viens avec toi."

" Quoi ?"

" Je viens. Ca m'est égal si je dois dormir devant ta porte ou te suivre comme ton ombre. Ca m'est égal si tu ne me regarde pas ou me parles pas, je veux juste être avec toi...."

" Tu es stupide."

" Je suis amoureux."

" Stupide."

" Je t'aime..."


	2. GaiKaka : Pauvre Gai

**_Histoire courte 2 :_**

Pauvre Gai

Gai se pinça le nez et respira profondément.

" Kakashi..."

" Juste deux ou trois..."

Emmitouflé dans son lit, le ninja aux cheveux argents lui lança un regard suppliant, vraisemblablement oublieux de son 40° de fièvre qui l'avait cloué au lit. Parfois, Gai se demandait si Kakashi ne faisait pas juste semblant d'être malade...

" S'il te plait, Gai... Juste quelques dangos..."

" Non. Tu n'es pas censé manger autre chose que de la soupe et du riz. Tsunade-sama a été très claire la dessus..."

Kakashi lui fit un regard larmoyant. Son bandeau frontal reposait sur sa table de chevet, laissant son Sharingan -- rempli de larmes -- dévoilé. Il laissa échapper un soupir agonisant et se roula en boule sous sa couverture.

" Je ne veux plus te voir Gai. Vas t-en."

Gai retint un cri de frustration. " Kakashi ! Arrêtes de faire l'enfant !"

Silence boudeur. Gai secoua la tête d'un air navré et décida de tenter une autre approche.

" Kakashi... Si tu vide sagement ton bol, je te promets de t'offrir tous les dangos que tu voudras... C'est une promesse. D'accord ?"

" J'ai soif," fut la seule et unique réplique.

" Hein ? Oh." 

Rapidement, le Maître en Taijutsu posa son plateau et prit le verre posé sur la table. S'asseyant au bord du lit, il souleva la tête du malade pour l'aider à boire, observant les yeux fiévreux posés sur lui.

" Je crois qu'il est l'heure de prendre ton médicament," murmura t-il doucement.

L'autre ne répondit pas, se roulant de nouveau en boule, la tête enfouie dans ses oreillers. Sa respiration était devenue plus sifflante, plus difficile. D'un geste vif, Gai attrapa la potion et se pencha sur son rival, l'aidant à se mettre en position assise. Kakashi laissa échapper un grognement étouffé et quelques mots inaudibles. Arraché de son nid douillet, il se lova contre l'autre homme et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

" Urgh, Kakashi !" s'écria Gai, essayant de conserver à la fois son équilibre et le flacon qu'il tenait à la main.

Mais le ninja au Sharingan ne sembla pas entendre ses protestations. Se calant confortablement contre le grand brun, il passa ses bras autour de son torse, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement pour se dégager. Déséquilibré, Gai bascula contre le montant du lit, le corps brûlant plaqué contre lui. Il laissa échapper un "Aieuh !" en sentant le bout de bois s'enfoncer dans son dos. 

" Si tu me le demande gentiment, je peux te faire de la place dans mon lit," murmura Kakashi, l'enlaçant toujours étroitement. 

" Attends deux secondes !" essaya de négocier Gai, en _vraiment_ mauvaise posture. " Hokage-sama a dit que tu devais te reposer ! Donc il est hors de question qu'on... qu'on tu-sais-quoi !"

" Je m'ennuis."

" Peut-être mais... Que.. Mais... Arrêtes ! Arrêtes Kakashi !! Arrêtes ça tout de suite !"

Un rire mutin lui répondit. Rhaa, qu'est ce que son rival pouvait être pénible !

" Je ne suis pas d'accord, Kakashi." protesta t-il. 

" Pourquoi ? Tu ne m'aimes pas ?"

" Quoi ? Mais si ! Bien sûr que si, mais là n'est pas la question !"

" ... Tu ne m'aimes pas." conclut impitoyablement le malade.

Gai prit une grande inspiration, un peu douloureuse car il était toujours coincé entre le montant du lit et le corps de Kakashi. Réprimant un soupir, il passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux en bataille de l'autre ninja.

" Tu sais très bien que je t'aime," soupira t-il. " Mais on ne peux pas faire _ça_ maintenant !"

" Pourquoi ?"

" Parce que tu es malade !"

" Et alors ?"

" Tsunade-sama a dit que tu devais te reposer !"

" Elle n'est pas là."

" Qu'elle soit là ou pas n'a aucune importance ! Tu dois te reposer !"

" Je me sens très bien."

" Tu es brûlant."

" De désir."

" Hein ?"

" J'ai dit que j'étais brûlant de désir."

" Mais tu racontes n'importe quoi !"

" Non."

" Si."

" Non."

Gai voulut s'arracher les cheveux. Son rival le faisait tourner en bourrique !

" Tu es brûlant de fièvre, c'est tout," affirma t-il, catégorique.

Kakashi lui sourit. " Non."

" Si."

" Prouve-le."

" Hein ? Prouver quoi ?"

" Que je ne te désires pas."

" Quoi !? Mais bien sûr que tu me désire ! Qui ne me désire pas ? Je suis le grand fauve de Jade de Konoha, connu pour sa fougue et sa jeunesse !"

" Bien. Prouve-le."

" Mais tu le sais déja !"

" Je ne m'en souviens plus. Ca doit être la fièvre qui me fait tout oublier..."

Gai laissa échapper un cri indigné.

" Tu t'en _souviens _plus !? Tu te moques de moi ? On ne peut pas oublier ces choses-là !"

" Je suis sûr que mes souvenirs reviendront vite si tu me faisais une démonstration..." murmura Kakashi d'une voix cajoleuse, levant un regard confiant vers l'autre ninja.

Gai brandit le poing, des flammes brûlant dans ses yeux.

" Je te promet que cette fois-ci, tu n'oublieras pas, Kakashi ! Prépares-toi !"

*****

Sakura jeta un coup d'oeil au thermomètre et lança un regard suspicieux vers Gai qui lui rendit vaillamment son regard. 

" Maître Kakashi, votre fièvre n'a pas du tout baissé !" déclara t-elle, réprobatrice. Un énième regard soupçonneux vers Gai. " Vous lui avez donné tous ses médicaments j'espère ?"

" Maître Gai a bien prit soin de Maître Kakashi, j'en suis sûr !" coupa Lee, au grand soulagement de son professeur.

Ce qui n'empêcha pas Sakura de douter des capacités de Maître Gai à jouer les garde-malades, surtout au chevet de son rival de toujours. 

" Maître Kakashi," chuchota t-elle. " Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? Vous ne voulez pas que je demande à ma mère de s'occuper de vous ?"

" Non..." murmura le ninja au Sharingan d'un ton pitoyable, emmitouflé sous trois couches de couvertures.

" Je t'avais pourtant prévenu, Kakashi !" ne put s'empêcher de dire Gai d'un ton moralisateur.

Sakura se tourna vers lui, tel une furie qui protège son petit.

" Vous ! Je suis sûre que tout est de votre faute ! A cause de votre stupide rivalité, je suis certaine que vous l'avez empêcher de se reposer !"

" Mais..."

" Maître Kakashi," fit doucement Sakura, sans écouter les protestations éperdues du Jounin habillé de vert. " Rétablissez-vous vite. Il faut vraiment que vous soyez de retour, Sasuke et Naruto sont impossibles ! Ils n'arrêtent pas de se battre !"

Le ninja lui fit un sourire encourageant et la regarda partir accompagné de Lee, touché par son inquiétude.

" Elle est vraiment mignonne..." murmura t-il.

" Hum..."

Kakashi se retourna vivement. Gai s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, la mine abattue et les yeux boudeurs.

" Tu ne m'as même pas défendu !" accusa t-il. " Alors que tout est de ta faute !"

Il n'obtint qu'un rire en réponse. Puis un léger murmure.

" Gai... Je m'ennuis."


	3. La pire fic Naruto

**La Pire Fic de Naruto Jamais Écrite ( Quel titre plein de subtilité... )   
par Eleawin**

_Note :_ Je viens de retrouver cette fic en rangeant mon disque dur. Je rassure tout le monde, j'ai écrit ça un soir où je me faisais chier à mort, très très tard et bourrée au coca ( trop de sucre dans le sang c'est mauvais pour l'inspiration ). Comme ça je me cherche des excuses ? è.é

* * *

Kakashi, Gai et Iruka étaient tous les trois assis au bar de Konoha, autour d'un verre. Peut-être était-ce à cause de l'alcool, mais ils ne semblaient pas d'accord. 

" Lee est le meilleur !" cria Gai, levant le poing. " Nul ne peut le battre !"

" Je te rappelle qu'il a été battu par Gaara," fit Kakashi. " Sasuke est le meilleur : c'est un membre de la famille Uchiha."

" Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que Naruto est le meilleur, mais il vaut bien plus que Lee ou Sasuke !" lança Iruka.

Les deux autres le regardèrent.

" Naruto est nul en ce qui concerne le Chakkra et a une certaine tendance à foncer tête baissée," déclara Kakashi. " Sasuke le bat à plate couture, désolé."

" Mais il peut utiliser la puissance de Kyuubi !" s'écria Iruka, vexé.

" Peut-être, mais ça ne compte pas," fit Gai. " Kakashi, Lee a battu Sasuke la dernière fois ! Il est bien plus fort que lui !"

" Pff, tu dis ça parce qu'il s'habille et se coiffe comme toi, c'est tout."

" Et toi, tu vante les qualités de Sasuke parce qu'il possède le Sharingan, comme toi !"

" Et il beau."

" Lee est un génie."

" Non, Sasuke est un génie. Lee... c'est un phénomène."

" Lee peut battre Sasuke les yeux bandés, et avec une seule main !" cria Gai, outré.

" Je réitère ce que j'ai dit : Naruto vaut beaucoup plus qu'un Lee ou un Sasuke", fit Iruka, qui n'en démordait pas. " C'est un bon garçon qui progresse chaque jour et qui a une volonté d'acier !"

" Naruto est borné, tu veux dire," fit Kakashi.

Iruka se leva d'un bond et enfonça son doigt dans la poitrine du Jounin.

" Naruto est aussi ton élève ! Tu n'as pas le droit de le dénigrer ainsi !"

" Je ne le dénigre pas. Je dis juste que Sasuke est le meilleur."

" Non, c'est Lee ! Lee s'entraîne jour et nuit, il a un rêve à accomplir !"

" Si Sasuke s'entraînait jour et nuit, il serait beaucoup plus fort que ton Lee. Et Sasuke aussi a un rêve à accomplir."

" Hmph," renifla Iruka. " Tuer le seul membre restant de sa famille, un rêve ? Un cauchemar peut-être ! Naruto a un vrai rêve : devenir Hokage."

" Sasuke veut tuer Itachi parce que ce dernier a tué sa famille," répliqua Kakashi. " J'en ferais autant à sa place !"

" Donc parce qu'il est le héros d'une tragédie et qu'il doit être le sombre vengeur masqué, il doit se comporter comme un petit prétentieux imbu de lui même, c'est ça ?" fit Iruka, plein d'ironie.

" Premièrement, le seul masqué ici, c'est moi. Deuxièmement, Sasuke n'est pas un _prétentieux imbu de lui même_ !"

" Tu as vu comment il se comporte avec les filles ? Naruto LUI est gentil avec tous le monde !"

" Lee est gentil avec les filles aussi ! Il ne frapperait jamais une femme !"

Kakashi ricana.

" Sasuke si. Donc, si jamais Konoha se faisait attaquer par une horde de femmes-guerrières, vos Lee et Naruto se feraient tuer, c'est cela ? C'est bien ce que je disais : Sasuke est le meilleur."

" Je te rappelle que Naruto est un de tes élèves aussi, Kakashi !" s'écria Iruka.

" Très bien. Sasuke est le meilleur, Naruto vient après et Lee le dernier !"

Le fauve de jade de Konoha poussa un cri indigné.

" Lee peut vaincre Sasuke _et _Naruto en même temps ! Avec des poids de 10 kg accrochés à chaque jambe !"

" Naruto est bien meilleur que Lee, c'est certain," fit Iruka. " Après tout, _même lui_ est capable de faire du ninjutsu et du genjutsu."

" Haha ! Vu ce qu'il en fait, ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler !"

" Quoi ?" cria Iruka, une veine pulsant sur son front. " Naruto peut battre Lee avec les mains attachées dans le dos !"

" Tiens, il y a une conversation interessante ici..."

Les trois ninjas se retournèrent.

" Oh, Kurenai, Asuma," les accueillir Kakashi. " Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

" On vient prendre un verre, comme vous," répondit le Jounin aux yeux rouges, prenant place. " Vous discutez du meilleur Genin ?"

" Sasuke est le meilleur."

" Lee est le meilleur."

" Naruto est le meilleur."

La femme eut un léger rire.

" Non. _Hinata_ est la meilleure."

Les quatre hommes la dévisagèrent, comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

" Hinata n'a rien de spécial," murmura Iruka, se grattant la tête.

" Mon Néji l'a battu à plate couture," ajouta Gai.

" Et elle est amoureuse de Naruto," fit Kakashi, comme si cela expliquait tout.

" Hinata est la meilleure !" affirma Kurenai avec force. " C'est une _fille _! Les femmes sont les meilleures ! Hahahaha !!"

Et elle partit dans un grand rire diabolique. Les autres Jounins et Iruka se sentirent obligés de s'éloigner un peu d'elle.

" Vous voulez savoir qui est le meilleur ?" demanda Asuma, reprenant la conversation. " C'est simple : c'est Shikamaru."

" Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce gars connaît la signification du mot 'effort'" lâcha Iruka.

" Il ne s'entraîne jamais," ajouta Gai.

" Et il porte son bandeau frontal au _bras_," fit Kakashi, comme si cela expliquait tout.

" Shikamaru est le meilleur !" affirma Asuma avec force. " C'est un _Chuunin_ ! Les Chuunins sont les meilleurs ! Mhouahahaha !!"

Et il partit dans un grand rire diabolique. Les autres Jounins se sentirent obligés de s'éloigner un peu de lui, et Iruka applaudissait à tout rompre.

" Vous avez tort !" fit Gai avec chaleur. " Lee peut battre Sasuke _et _Naruto _et _Hinata _et_ Shikamaru les yeux bandés, avec une seule main et avec des poids de 10 kg accrochés à chaque jambe !"

" Sasuke peut battre tout le monde sans utiliser son Sharingan, à moitié nu et sans chaussures !"

" Naruto peut tous les mettre à sa botte avec un sac sur la tête et les pieds attachés !"

" Hinata peut vaincre vos favoris avec un seul regard !"

" Shikamaru peut gagner sans avoir à bouger le petit doigt !"

Silence.

" Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que toi et Kurenai n'êtes pas dans le coup ?" demanda Kakashi à Asuma.

" Peut-être parce que nous ne sommes pas dans le coup," répondit pensivement le Jounin, se grattant la barbe.

" Là n'est pas la question. Hinata est la plus forte," répéta Kurenai, parce que quand les femmes avaient une idée en tête il était impossible de leur faire lâcher prise.

" Sasuke."

" Naruto."

" Lee."

" Shikamaru."

" Très bien !" fit Kakashi. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir."

* * *

" Maître Gai, je dois vraiment me battre _ainsi_ ?" demanda Lee les yeux bandés, une main attachée dans le dos et des poids de 10 kg à chaque jambe. 

" Lee ! Puise dans la force de ta jeunesse et vainc les tous !!"

* * *

" Maître Kakashi, rendez-moi mon sweet ou je vous jure que j'utiliserai le Chidori sur vous dans un endroit très douloureux," fit Sasuke, à moitié nu et sans chaussures. 

" Moi aussi je t'aime Sasuke."

* * *

" Vous n'oubliez pas le ramen, hein, Maître Iruka ?" demanda Naruto un sac sur la tête et les pieds attachés. 

" Promis, je t'emmène au resto après que tout ceci soit fini !"

* * *

" Quelle galère. Maître Asuma, je crois que je vais abandonner." 

" Shikamaru, et qu'en est-il de ce petit rencard avec Ino, hum ?"

* * *

" Maî.. Maître Kurenai... Je.. je..." 

" Confiance, Hinata ! Fais ce que je t'ai dit et tout se passera bien !"

* * *

Le combat des titans commence.

* * *

Premier match : Shikamaru/Sasuke ! ( tous les match ont été préalablement tirés au sort devant huissiers et Hokage ) 

" Allez Shikamaru ! Donne le meilleur de toi-même !" cria Asuma. " Et si tu gagne, Ino sera fière de toi !"

" Tss ! Pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits," maugréa le garçon, embarrassé.

" Tu veux sortir avec Ino ?" demanda Sasuke. " Elle vient de me déclarer son amour pour la vie il y a dix minutes. Désolé."

" Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?"

" Que je ne l'aimais pas."

" Très bien. J'abandonne !"

" Shikamaru, qu'est ce que tu fais !?"

" Aller consoler Ino."

Vainqueur, Sasuke !

* * *

Deuxième match : Naruto/Lee ! 

L'un a les yeux bandés, l'autre à un sac sur la tête. L'un à une main attachée et des poids aux jambes, l'autre les pieds attachés.

" A droite Lee ! A droite !!"

" A gauche Naruto ! A gauche !"

" Non, à gauche Lee !"

" Saute plus haut, Naruto ! Saute !"

" Plus vite, Lee ! Tu ne porte que 20 kg après tout !"

" Naruto, le Kage Bunshin, vite !"

" K'so," maugréa le blond. " Le sac m'empêche de respirer !"

" Naruto ?" fit Lee. " Où es-tu ? Naruto ?"

" J'étouffe !!"

" Naruto ? Par là ? Zut, de ce côté alors ?"

" Argg !!"

Vainqueur, Lee !

* * *

Troisième match, Hinata/... euh.. 

Vainqueur, Hinata !

* * *

Deuxième tour. 

Premier match, Sasuke/Lee !

" Où es-tu Sasuke ? Dis moi où tu es... Là ? Oups, non."

" C'est ridicule," maugréa le brun qui boudait parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser son Sharingan.

" A gauche ? Ah non, pas par là non plus."

" Bon, je vais en finir rapidement ce match..." fit le Uchiha, de mauvaise humeur.

Lee sautilla sur le ring. " Je t'attends !" fit-il, donnant un coup de poing dans le vide.

" Tout cela est ridicule," répéta son adversaire, prêt à donner le coup de grâce.

Quand soudain... Les filles de l'équipe de rugby du Konoha-club arrivèrent.

" Hiiiiiiiii ! Sasuke torse-nu !!! Je t'aime mon amour !! " fusa soudain de toutes les directions.

" Gasp ! Entre préserver ma vertu et gagner ce match débile... j'abandonne !"

" Attention Lee, tu sors du ring ! Atten.."

BAOUM.

Vainqueur, ... hum, pas de vainqueur.

* * *

Finale, enfin !

* * *

Match Hinata / .. uh, Hinata vs Hinata ! 

" Je.. euh.."

Vainqueur, Hinata ! Bravo !

" Haha !" rit une Kurenai hystérique. " Je vous l'avez bien dit, Hinata, _mon_ élève, la seule _fille_ du tournoi a gagné ! Les femmes sont les meilleures !"

" Il va falloir l'enfermer je pense," fit Kakashi.

" Nous lui apporterons des fleurs," ajouta Asuma.

" Et du saké." fit Gai.

" Et du saké, bien sûr," termina Iruka.

* * *

**Fin.   
21/04/2004 **

La fin de la pire fic de Naruto jamais écrite ! Quel soulagement...


	4. Renraku no jutsu

**Renraku no Jutsu !**  
**par Eleawin**

Fic défi de fin d'année de la YNML.  
Renraku no jutsu : Communication no jutsu

OoOoOoOo

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Tsunade --_

Kakashi ! Il est impossible de te contacter depuis ce matin ! Tu le fais exprès, tu sais qu'on a besoin de toi à l'Académie aujourd'hui, espèce de tire au flan ! Recontacte-moi au plus vite !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Naruto --_

Kakashi-sensei ! Kakashi-sensei ! Ne soyez pas en retard demain, je veux mes cadeaux ! Qu'est ce que vous m'avez acheté dites-moi, hein, hein, hein !? J'espère que c'est quelque chose qui se mange, ou que c'est quelque chose qui me permettra de battre Sasuke, ou peut-être quelque chose qui me fera sortir avec Sakura ! En tout cas j'espère que c'est pas un livre du éro-sennin ! Espèce de pervers, Maître Kakashi !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Sasuke --_

C'est Sasuke. Désolé, j'ai assommé trop tard l'autre baka, il a eu temps de performer son jutsu. Juste au cas ou, je préfère vous faire savoir que quoique l'autre imbécile ait pu dire, rien n'est vrai. S'il n'a rien dit, oubliez ce message. Ah, et aussi, en ce qui me concerne, je ne veux rien de vous. Je ne veux de cadeaux de personne, faites le savoir à Sakura.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Sakura --_

Maître Kakashi, vous êtes vraiment irresponsable ! Pourquoi ne répondez-vous jamais à vos messages ? Est-ce que vous les écoutez au moins ? Toujours le nez plongé dans votre bouquin cochon, je parie ! C'est une honte de faire ça face à des enfants innocents, purs et naïfs ! -- je parle de moi bien sûr. Ah, en fait, est-ce que vous avez une idée de ce que voudrait Sasuke pour demain ?

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Iruka --_

Kakashi, où es-tu ? J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de me laisser tout le boulot encore, ça commence à bien faire ! Je te rappelle que tu as été assigné à la préparation de la salle, et tu es le seul à ne pas avoir encore mit les pieds la-bas ! Même Gai est venu ce matin ! Même Gai, tu te rends compte ? TU T'EN REND COMPTE KAKASHI !?

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Iruka --_

Ahem. C'est encore Iruka. Désolé, je me suis laissé emporté, je suis vraiment fatigué. J'ai passé plusieurs nuits blanches à préparer la fête. Oui, contrairement à toi, CERTAINS travaillent. Enfin bref, je voulais juste te dire que j'ai croisé Jiraiya-sama tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que c'est cette histoire avec les caisses de bouquins que tu lui as commandé ?

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Shikamaru --_

Hum, Kakashi-sensei. Ici Shikamaru, de l'équipe d'Asuma. Pouvez-dire à Sasuke d'arrêter d'envoyer des jutsu à tout le monde à propos d'un truc qu'aurait dit Naruto et qui ne serait pas vrai ? J'ai du mal à contenir Ino qui veut à tout prix savoir ce que c'est.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Gai --_

Kakashi, mon rival à jamais ! Monstre sans cœur ! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu jamais à mes messages ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi doit-on te laisser des messages ? POURQUOI NE REPONDS-TU JAMAIS DIRECTEMENT, HEIN ? Et si j'étais en train de mourir en ce moment ? Et si j'avais besoin de ton aide pour que tu m'envoies des ninja-docs ? TU ME LAISSERAIS MOURIR, KAKASHI ? Tu es trop cruel, je ne te parlerais plus !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Lee --_

Ano.. Kakashi-sensei ? Ici Lee. C'est Maître Gai, il a encore confondu la bouteille de sake avec les vitamines que lui avait prescrit Tsunade-sama. Est ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider à le faire descendre de son arbre ? ..Ano ?

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Kurenai --_

Kakashi... J'avoue avoir du mal à comprendre quand tu m'envois deux exemplaires de ce livre pervers que tu aimes tant pour Shino et Kiba... Je suis _censée _le leur offrir de ta part, c'est ça ? Kakashi. Il va falloir qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse tous les deux. Et pendant que j'y suis, mes félicitations à Sasuke. Je l'ai appris de Kiba, cette nouvelle m'a sacrément étonnée. Mais enfin, j'imagine que son attitude glaciale et ténébreuse lui servait de couverture, ah ah !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Ino --_

Maître Kakashi ? Ici Ino. L'autre gros front refuse de me le dire, mais je suis persuadée que vous ne serez pas aussi cruel. Quelle nouvelle suis-je censée connaître sur mon amour de Sasuke-adoré-qu'à-moi ? Merci de me répondre sensei ! Oh, et avez-vous une idée ce qu'aimerait Sasuke pour demain ? Enfin peu importe, mon cadeau sera certainement meilleur que celui de Gros-Front, hi hi !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Sasuke --_

Quoi que Naruto ait pu dire, ce n'est pas vrai.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Tsunade --_

J'ai été très patiente jusque là mais tout à des limites. Je vais être très claire. Si dans approximativement une heure tu ne traîne pas ton petit cul esseulé dans mon bureau, je te promet que celui-ci ne sera plus aussi joli à voir demain. Et sache qu'un Hokage tient toujours parole, Kakashi.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Néji --_

Quoi que Sasuke ait pu dire, je suis seme.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Kiba --_

Maître Kakashi ? C'est Kiba. Est ce que je peux avoir un autre exemplaire du livre de Jiraiya-sama ? C'est Akamaru qui a mangé l'autre. Méchant Akamaru !- Ouarf ! 

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Gai --_

JE TE HAIS, KAKASHI, JE TE HAIS !! Je me sens si seul !! Personne ne m'envois de jutsus, personne ! Pourquoi suis-je si peu aimé, moi, le fauve de jade de Konoha !  
- Gai-sensei ! Je vous en prie, descendez ! Vous allez vous faire mal !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Shino --_

C'est Shino de l'équipe de Kurenai. Sensei m'a fait passer votre.. votre présent. Je suppose que je dois vous remercier. Même si j'ai eu quelque problème en rentrant à la maison avec votre livre. Hum, Kakashi-sensei ? Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais est-ce que ce que dit Naruto est vrai ? Si la réponse est oui, je suis sûre qu'Hinata serait ravie de l'apprendre.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Iruka --_

Kakashi, je viens de voir Kurenai et elle m'a tout raconté ! _Comment oses-tu donner des livres aussi pervers à ces tendres et innocents anges_ !? Mais n'as-tu aucune honte !? Je vais aller voir Tsunade-sama de ce pas, Kakashi ! Et qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Sasuke et Néji ?

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Asuma --_

Ici Asuma. Kakashi, je n'arrive pas à contacter Gai, pourrais-tu essayer ? J'ai reçu un message du Hyuuga Néji assez... assez déconcertant. Un message de ton élève Naruto aussi... Un conseil : surveille bien les fréquentations de tes Génins. Et puis pendant que j'y pense, c'est bien gentil ces livres que tu m'as passé mais... Je pense que Shikumaru et Choji ne sont pas assez mûrs pour ce genre de chose. Par contre, Gai en aurait bien besoin, ah ah ah !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Sakura --_

Je n'arrive pas à y croire... Pendant toutes ces années, j'ai été fidèle, j'ai rejeté plein de garçons pour lui -- Naruto, Lee, et plein d'autres encore ! --, pour apprendre à la fin qu'il préfère les garçons ? Noooooooonnnnnn !!! Je ne peux pas y croire, c'est un cauchemar ! Kakashi-sensei, dites-moi que c'est un genjutsu démoniaque que m'a envoyé Ino pour me pousser au suicide ! Dites le moi, arghh !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Sasuke --_

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ne croyez pas à ce qu'ils racontent !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Choji--_

Je n'arrive à contacter personne aujourd'hui, c'est bizarre. _Chomp, chomp._ Tout le monde doit être occupé avec les préparatifs de la fête.Kakashi-sensei ? J'ai entendu dire par Kiba que vous offriez des livres à tout le monde. Je voulais juste vous dire que moi et Shikamaru on a rien reçu, c'est tout. _Chomp chomp._ C'est pas très gentil de faire des cadeaux aux autres et pas à nous. Sinon, à la place d'un livre j'aimerais bien un bon pour un repas. Pensez-y, Maître Kakashi. Et mes félicitations à Sasuke.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Genma --_

Kakashi, je voulais juste te faire savoir que tes élèves envoient de drôles de messages à travers tout Konoha.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Hinata --_

A.. Ano... Kakashi-sensei... Je.. je suis désolée, mais... Shino m'a dit de vous contacter pour l'histoire de mon cousin... seme ? Je ne comprend pas bien... Kurenai-sensei ne veut pas me répondre.. Ano...

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Orochimaru --_

Eh eh... Kakashi, tu te demande comment j'ai fait pour te joindre hein ? Uh uh uh, vous croyez que votre système pitoyable de communication ne pouvait marcher qu'à l'intérieur des murs de Konoha, n'est ce pas ? Et bien effectivement, je suis dans Konoha. Uh uh uh, pitoyables vermines qui se croient en sécurité dans leur village... Mais je ne te dirais pas où, Kakashi, sache juste que je suis là pour Uchiha Sasuke ! Enfin, avant d'avoir entendu la dernière nouvelle. Je suis au regret de t'informer que je me verrais forcé de revoir mes plans pour ce garçon s'il se révèle effectivement que c'est un uke. Orochimaru-sama n'est certainement pas uke, uh uh uh...  
- Orochimaru-sama, c'est l'heure de vos médicaments.  
- Kabuto, je suis en plein jutsu ! Je vais devoir sévir si tu continues à m'interrompre de cette manière enco-- gulp !  
- C'est bien... Avalez bien, oups, attention, il y a du jus qui coule...  
- Kabuto !  
- C'est l'heure de votre sieste à présent, Orochimaru-sama... 

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Tsunade --_

Tut, tut, ca va mal aller pour toi... Iruka m'a raconté pour les livre et j'ai reçu la moitié de Konoha dans mon bureau à cause des messages de certains de tes élèves. Si dans dix minutes tu ne me recontacte pas, je me verrais dans l'obligation de lancer les ninjas-chasseurs à tes trousses. A la revoyure, Kakashi ! Tâche de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Itachi --_

J'aurais dû me douter que laisser mon petit frère dans un tel environnement ne pouvait faire de lui qu'un pauvre petit uke traumatisé... Dire que je faisais confiance à Konoha pour l'endurcir et nourrir sa haine contre moi. Quelle désillusion. Oh, et pas la peine d'essayer de me trouver, je ne suis plus là.

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Naruto --_

Sasuke est uke, mwahahaha !! Je l'ai vu faire des trucs pas nets avec Néji ! Faut le dire à tout le monde !

_Renraku no jutsu !  
-- Kakashi --_

Yo Kakashi ! Comment vas-tu vieux frère ? Et bien, comme tout le monde s'amuse à envoyer des jutsus à Kakashi, j'ai pensé que Kakashi pouvait aussi lui en envoyer. Eh eh eh, joudan, joudan...  
- Tsunade-sama ! Le voila ! Il est là, capturez le !  
- Oops. A la prochaine, mon cœur !

OoOoOoOo

Kakashi aimait le renrako no jutsu. Il aimait quand Konoha était sens dessus dessous. Il aimait encore plus que son renrako no jutsu mettait Konoha sens dessus dessous , niark. Quel sale gosse, ce type !

OoOoOoO

Fin ! ( et j'ai même pas honte )


	5. Tenten : Rêve

**Rêve  
Par Eleawin**

**

* * *

**

**Note :** Je viens de me rendre compte d'un truc... C'est fou comment Tenten a une toute petite place dans Naruto. Une plus petite place que Choji ou Ino, on lui consacre quoi, une page pendant l'examen ? ( et encore, avec l'intervention de Lee )  
Il faut donc que j'écrive sur Tenten. Cette histoire se passe juste après la deuxième épreuve de l'examen chuunin. Tenten est à l'hopital après sa défaite, et ne sais pas encore pour Lee...

**Note qui n'a rien àvoir avec l'histoire :** Pour les lecteurs de On ne joue pas avec le feu,_ d'abord, merci pour vos reviews ! Comme la fin ne semble pas claire pour tout le monde,_ j'essayerais de faire un épilogue pour conclure... Voila :p

* * *

v 

Quand elle s'était réveillée, elle était à l'infirmerie, allongée sur un lit dur entouré de deux rideaux. Elle pouvait sentir qu'on s'était occupé de ses blessures, en grosse partie des coupures superficielles dues à ses propres armes et à ce vent dévastateur. Elle resta allongée, les yeux fermés. A quoi bon se lever de toute façon, elle avait perdu... Une vague de honte la submergea. Elle avait été battue, complètement, à plate couture. Combien de temps avait pris l'autre pour se débarrasser d'elle ? Deux, trois minutes ? Oh, quelle résistance acharnée elle lui avait opposé !  
Tenten ne put empêcher un rire désabusé de franchir ses lèvres.

" Tenten ?"

La voix de Gai-sensei lui fit ouvrir les yeux, et elle vit qu'elle pleurait. Ah, non seulement elle venait de se faire massacrer dans les règles de l'art, mais en plus elle s'était transformée en pleurnicharde entre temps. Génial. Mais penser à tout ce travail acharné qu'elle avait fourni pendant presque deux ans pour obtenir ce résultat pitoyable...  
Elle s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et regarda son maître. Même lui n'oserait pas lui dire qu'elle s'était bien battue quand même ? Mais l'expression de Gai n'était pas encourageante, ni même rassurante. Il était...

" Gai-sensei ?"

Le Jounin croisa brièvement son regard, puis baissa les yeux.

" Lee..."  
" Il a perdu lui aussi ?" s'étonna Tenten, oubliant presque sa propre défaite sous le choc.  
" Gai-sensei."

Néji apparut entre les deux rideaux, le visage inexpressif comme à l'accoutumée. Il prêta à peine attention à Tenten qui dévisageait toujours son professeur les yeux ronds.

" Lee est réveillé," murmura t-il. " Ils ont terminé l'opération."  
" Opération ?" répéta Tenten sans comprendre. " Il est blessé ?"

Gai lui tapota distraitement l'épaule, toutes ses pensées visiblement tournées vers son autre élève. Il murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible puis sortit. Tenten se tourna vers Néji qui était resté dans la pièce, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

" Néji ?"  
" Tu m'as déçu Tenten," lui dit le Hyuga, les bras croisés. " Tu aurais pu faire mieux."  
" Là n'est pas la question !" cria la jeune fille, vexée.

Ca faisait assez mal pour qu'il ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie ! Mais Néji n'avait pas son sourire moqueur qu'il avait toujours quand il se permettait de faire ses petites remarques, ni même l'expression supérieure qu'il arborait parfois dans ses plus mauvais jours. Il était sérieux, mortellement sérieux.

" Ils sont dangereux," finit-il par dire. " Ces ninjas de Suna..."

Tenten pesta encore, s'asseyant au bord de son lit. Elle avait mal partout, battue comme plâtre par cette sorcière arrogante. Qui aurait parié qu'elle n'aurait même pas été capable de lui faire la moindre égratignure ?

" Néji, qu'est-il arrivé à Lee ?" demanda t-elle, impérieuse.

Cet imbécile, comment avait-il pu perdre ? Après toutes ces heures d'entraînement, de travail acharné ? Et dans quel état devait-il être maintenant ! Sa propre défaite paraissait tellement pâle à côté... Elle regarda Néji.

" Il a été sérieusement blessé par son adversaire," lâcha enfin son coéquipier, les yeux fixés sur le mur blanc derrière elle.

Et ça ne ressemblait tellement pas à Néji de détourner les yeux, de ne même pas oser lui annoncer la nouvelle en face ! Tout d'un coup, plus que de la colère contre elle-même, contre Lee qui avait perdu alors qu'il méritait de passer, elle prit peur. La pièce tourbillonna autour d'elle, comme si elle ne s'était pas encore bien remise de sa défaite contre Temari.

" Sérieusement comment ?" demanda t-elle d'une voix blanche, en dépit de ses effort pour la garder calme et maîtrisée.

Néji lui lança un bref coup d'oeil. Tenten lui enviait son masque impassible, en toutes situations et en toutes circonstances.

" Sa vie n'est pas en danger, rassure-toi, mais..."

Sans vraiment comprendre, elle entendit la sentence tomber, cruelle et tranchante.

" Il ne pourra plus devenir ninja."

v

v

_( Bien sûr, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était injuste pour un type comme lui, qui rêvait tant d'être ninja, d'être incapable de former le moindre sort en ninjutsu ou en genjutsu. Je crois même que je le traitais avec pitié. Comme un handicapé que l'on regarde essayer, mais dont au fond on est convaincu qu'il n'y arrivera jamais... )_

v

v

" Tu... tu peux répéter ça ?"

Le masque de Néji se craquela un peu et il poussa un imperceptible soupir.

" Cet imbécile... Gai-sensei lui a apprit un jutsu interdit... Évidemment, il y avait une bonne raison à ça, mais il n'en a fait qu'à sa tête. Cet idiot a préféré risquer sa vie plutôt qu'admettre sa défaite."

v

v

_( Mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être admirative devant tous ses efforts, même quand par la suite il échouait. Et il échouait souvent, surtout si on le comparait à Néji. Il était si volontaire, si déterminé ! Il avait un rêve, et était prêt à tout pour l'atteindre. A côté, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester là à ne rien faire, alors j'essayais de me surpasser aussi. )_

v

v

" Comment peut-on mettre sa vie en jeu, son avenir, pour un but si vain ? Tout ce qu'il a gagné, c'est de ne plus jamais pouvoir réaliser son rêve, même si au final, un raté reste un raté."

Au fond, Néji était choqué. Tenten pouvait le sentir, rien qu'en le regardant partir dans de grands discours, lui qui était si froid et si composé.

" Je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur son sort," acheva Néji. " Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait."

Un sourire suffisant étirait ses lèvres, quand un bruit lui fit tourner la tête.

v

v

_" Mon rêve, c'est de devenir une kunoichi très forte ! Comme la légendaire Tsunade-sama !"  
" Je veux prouver au monde que même sans faire de ninjutsu ou de genjutsu, c'est possible de devenir un bon ninja ! Ca représente tout pour moi !"  
" Oh Lee ! Et tu vas y arriver ? Avec ton niveau de taijutsu ? Hahaha !"  
" Quoi ! Tenten, te moque pas de moi ! Je vais m'entraîner dur, très très dur ! Et même qu'un jour, je battrai Néji, tu vas voir !"  
" Arrêtez cette discussion stupide vous deux. On a une mission à remplir. Reste derrière, boulet."  
" Néji, enfoiré ! Viens te battre si t'es un homme !" _

v

v

Néji la secoua par l'épaule, les yeux écarquillés.

" Tenten... Tu pleure ?"  
" Je..."

Les sanglots étouffèrent sa voix. Depuis quand était-elle devenue une telle pleurnicheuse, elle se le demandait encore. Mais ce n'était pas des larmes de rage et de frustration cette fois ; c'était des pleurs qu'on versait pour un deuil, douloureux, brisés...  
Néji la regardait, pris de court.

" Tenten..."  
" MAIS LAISSE MOI CHIALER EN PAIX SI J'EN AI ENVIE ! "

Le Hyuga fit un bond en arrière, retirant sa main comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il la dévisagea les yeux ronds, puis finalement, secoua la tête.

" Tu es pire que lui... Vraiment..."

Tenten renifla, sans pouvoir faire cesser ses larmes.

" La vie est... injuste.. " parvint-elle à hoqueter entre deux sanglots.

Néji la regarda encore un moment, puis ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Inconsciemment, il porta sa main à son front.

" Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison..."

* * *

**+ FIN +  
15/03/2005**


	6. Garaa

Garaa-centric  
356 mots  
Mièvrement angsty  
par Eleawin

* * *

Quand il était petit, il les regardait dormir, dans cette chambre doucement éclairée par la lune. La fenêtre était toujours ouverte pour laisser passer le vent frais du désert, agitant les rideaux dans un faible bruissement. Il se disait que s'il le voulait, il n'avait qu'à les recouvrir de sable jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il n'avait même pas à lever un doigt ; le sable se glissait insidieusement vers leurs lits et commençait lentement à les recouvrir, se glissant dans leurs vêtement et dans leurs cheveux blonds. Et ils ne se réveillaient pas, et continuaient à dormir, et personne n'ouvrait les yeux pour dire à Gaara qu'il ne devait pas. La seule personne qui lui parlait était morte de toute façon.

Mais il ne les avait jamais tué. Même quand il repensait à leurs yeux emplis de crainte, les gestes de Temari pour maintenir Kankuro derrière elle, les pas qu'ils faisaient pour reculer. Il ne les avait jamais tué, parce qu'il n'était pas en colère, malgré cette douleur dans sa tête et dans sa poitrine. Il aurait bien l'occasion de les tuer une autre fois. Il ne les considérait pas comme son frère et sa soeur, de toute façon. Alors le matin, juste avant que le soleil ne se lève, il disparaissait, comme tous les grains de sable disséminés dans la pièce.

Quand il rencontra Naruto, sa vision des choses changea. La crainte dans ces yeux n'avait pas disparu, mais il y avait plus que ce qu'il croyait voir. Les gestes que Temari avait eu pour Kankuro étaient timides envers lui, et il n'en avait jamais eu conscience. L'inquiétude qu'il voyait à travers le visage peint de Kankuro était pour lui, et il n'en avait jamais eu conscience. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un long cauchemar, ce qui était un comble pour une personne qui ne rêvait jamais.

A présent il les regardait dormir et veillait sur leur sommeil. Le sable formait un cocon protecteur autour d'eux, comme une mère le serait au dessus du berceau de son enfant. Parce que le tatouage qu'il portait sur son front avait peut-être une autre signification, finalement...


End file.
